Lane Bryant
Lane Bryant is a plus size American apparel and lingerie manufacturer. Products Bras Lane Bryant manufacturers their own lingerie line, named Cacique, in bands 38 to 50 and cups C to H (US). Swimwear Lane Bryant makes and sells their own bra-sized and regular swimwear line under both the Lane Bryant and Cacique names. They also sell swimwear from Gottex and Miraclesuit. Apparel Lane Bryant is primarily an plus-size apparel retailer, with a wide variety of clothing. Contact information ;Headquarters *'Address:' 777 S. State Road 7, Margate, FL 33068 *'Phone:' +1 (866) 886-4731 Reviews Northridge, CA ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was not sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 38-40 DDD-G ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 3 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 38-44 B-H & 46 B-DDD ::Comments about store experience: : I would like to add that Lane Bryant is a plus sized store and stocks Cacique bras, which are a bit different from other American bra retailers. They include a size F, which is 1 cup size bigger than a DDD. So the G and H sizes actually 1 cup size bigger than they should be. There is a good selection for sizes 38-46 B-DDD. The F,G, and H sizes are only available in about 10 bras. There is not much style variation either, as they are all full coverage. So it's pretty limited selection if you need a cup size bigger than DDD. Also, keep in mind that they DO NOT stock band sizes smaller than 38, and that the 46 band does not go larger than a DDD cup. ---- Oklahoma City, OK See more reviews at: ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was not sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 40-44DD-FF ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 5 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 36-54B-G ::Comments about store experience: : Cacique by Lane Bryant has a wide variety of many types of bras and almost always has my size. ---- Barboursville, WV See more reviews at: ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 438DD ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 5 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 36c-40-something f? ::Bra fitting experience: ::I don't remember my fitter's name ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was pretty knowledgeable (4 out of 5) ::My fitter was not at all pushy (1 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel super comfortable (5 out of 5) See also *Apparel *Bra manufacturer *Offline retailer *Online retailer *Swimwear Category:Retailers Category:Bra retailers Category:Offline retailers Category:Online retailers Category:American Category:Apparel retailers Category:Bra manufacturers Category:Manufacturers